nfs2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Chuunin Exams
The Chuunin Exams are a biennial event in which the Five Great Nations come together and watch their Genin compete to be promoted to the second ninja rank: Chuunin. Theses exams are usually held within one of the Great Nations at a time. Chuunin Exams (Summer 2010) -NFS 2- A massive celebration has erupted in the streets of the Hidden Sound Village. Merchants fill the sides of the streets, the smells of exotic foods, the sounds of music and sellers advertising their wares fill the air with near deafening volume mixed amoungst the chatter of the many foreigners streaming down the central road towards the Colosseum. All new entrants however are diverted from the arena where the final parts of the exams will take place. Rather they are sent to a small testing area where they will be, as always, widdeled down in number before performing in public eye in the last days of the celebration. A large simple looking building several stories tall stands with a line stretching out it's door. In the line are ninja from all over the world, ready to set aside their differences from the past war, many still wary as can be seen by body guards from each village that have attended as well. 'Exam 1: The Labyrinth ' Once you enter this building you are given a number and seated in a large hall. Every twenty minutes a set of numbers of called and attendants are brought below to a basement. In the basement a single door stands before you and once opened by the attending sound anbu allows the line inside. A huge cavern stretches out below filled with a labyrinth of passageways that have seemingly no end. You're task is simple... find your way out as quickly as possible, preferably before the rest of your group does. The information given is little, but you can be certain that traps and interference from the other competitors awaits you as you are each brought to separate entrances. 'Exam 2: The Team-Swap Drill' 'Exam 3: The Tournament' The third segment of the Chuunin Exams was held in the Colosseum. Each fight took place in several terrain arenas with different configurations of traps. 'Round 1 - Fight 1: Jin vs Fuyu Masato' 'Round 1 - Fight 2: Sora Aburame vs Hatsuma Kidomaru' 'Round 1 - Fight 3: Yua Mizu vs Yuki Yamanaka' 'Round 1 - Fight 4: Notwen Uchiha vs Hisaki Hyuuga' 'Round 1 - Fight 5: Hana Kamizuru vs Aya Hyuuga' This fight took place in the Forest Terrain, with no traps for either contestant to worry about. The bout began by both contestants wishing each other luck in the fight, Hana getting Aya's name wrong. Immediately after the match started she went into stealth and activated her Fragrant Takeover technique, which released honeybees and coated the area in pheromones that took control of Aya. -To Be Edited- 'Round 1 - Fight 6: Yuukihishiro Miyazaki vs Maria Zarine' Due to neither of the participants not showing up for the fight, they were both disqualified. The spectators did not like it one bit, and almost rioted. 'Round 1 - Fight 7: Katsuko Orasakai vs Erkamina Kaiten' 'Round 1 - Fight 8: Ka'rinth vs Oasis' 'Round 2 - Fight 9: Yuki Yamanaka vs Sora Aburame' 'Round 2 - Fight 10: Jin Taega vs Hana Kamizuru' 'Round 2 - Fight 11: Notwen Uchiha vs Katsuko Orasakai' Notwen was killed by the ex-Raikage before his second match so Katsuko would have been declared the winner, but at that point the guild had gone inactive. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chuunin Exams (Summer 2011) -NFS 2 Redux- Welcome to the village of Gryu'jiong, located in the northern section of the Lightning Country. This quaint, yet large village is the current location of this year's Chuunin Exams. Gathering from across the world to watch this International Event, people of all ethnic groups have swarmed the village leaving little room for each other and causing many to proudly sleep in the streets in anticipation for the tournament that is the closing event of the exam. Amongst these people are many stall owners who happily have set their shops up for all to view and buy their products, some of which can only be found at times like this and are likely to never be seen again. In the center of the village the grand square has been boarded off for street performance that range from bands and dances to shinobi showing off some of their skill in the limelight. Looming over the square is a large arena that would be the site of the oncoming tournament and in the distance the tips of large buildings can be seen poking out over the arena and the many trees surrounding it. 'Exam 1: Friend or Foe?' The point of this exam was for the contestants to use their wits and form a team wit three or more individuals, but there was a catch. Each contestant was given one of two identities: Invader or Ally. Invaders represent a Shinobi's need to be able to use any tactics necessary for victory. In some situations even the most devious of plots and deceitful battle strategies are required in order to complete a mission. Their goal was to successfully infiltrate a group with at least three members including themselves by the end of the event. For every other invader on the team, an invader would lose points toward becoming Chuunin, but for every ally they would also gain points. Allies represent the spirit of loyalty and trust in fellow Shinobi in order to thrive in the world. As an ally you stand behind your comrades and work together for the common good and the success of all. Their assignment was to judge the characters of those around each other in order to find as many allies as they could. In order to pass this test they were to form a group with at least three members including themselves. Both Invaders and Allies had the mutual ban of not being able to use techniques during that section of the exam to refrain from cheating by acquiring information through any means. 'Exam 2: The Cave Down the Well' While still inside the location of the first exam a proctor will approach each of the various groups and hand each person with their own scroll. Much like the last exam the scrolls will only react to the voice and name of the pertaining shinobi and once read their message will fade out of existence, incapable of retrieval. When finished, the scroll will be returned to the waiting proctor before being led out with your newly formed teams into the new testing zone. Through the back of the hut and into the forest area behind will each team be led in complete silence, the weight of their scrolls being left to weigh in their minds until finally arriving at the location. In the center of the forest, hidden amongst thick mass of trunks lays a large silver well. Two proctors stand on either side of the well with their hands out stretched to gesture for the teams to come closer. Once close enough it can be seen that a ladder stretches from the mouth to the the dark abyss below. The contestants are instructed to go down and that the test will begin the moment they hit the bottom. PitfallPanelsFinal Act of Trust 'Exam 3: The Tournament' 'Round 1 - Fight 1: Drake Koaki vs Hayato' Outcome: Winner - Hayato 'Round 1 - Fight 2: Kira Moto vs Hibiki Inuzuka' Due to neither of the participants not showing up for the fight, they were both disqualified. 'Round 1 - Fight 3: Raijin Yoshimoto vs Saikoro Daisuke' Outcome: Winner - Saikoro Daisuke 'Round 1 - Fight 4: Jikku Hyuuga vs Kyuzaku Hoshigaki' Outcome: Winner - Kyuzaku Hoshigaki 'Round 1 - Fight 5: Meitsu Kaguya vs Hatsuma Kidomaru' Outcome: Winner - Hatsuma Kidomaru 'Round 1 - Fight 6: Oasis vs Rizu Uchiha' Outcome: Winner - Rizu Uchiha 'Round 1 - Fight 7: Aya Hyuuga vs Takera Uchiha' Outcome: Winner - Takera Uchiha 'Round 1 - Fight 8: Ichimaru Uchiha vs Notwen Uchiha' Outcome: Winner - Notwen Uchiha 'Round 2 - Fight 9: Hayato vs No Contestant' The winner of Fight 1 of Round 1 will win this bout by technicality and be moved up to the finals. Outcome: Winner - Hayato 'Round 2 - Fight 10: Saikoro Daisuke vs Kyuzaku Hoshigaki' To be edited Outcome: Winner - Saikoro Daisuke 'Round 2 - Fight 11: Hatsuma Kidomaru vs Rizu Uchiha' Outcome: Winner - Hatsuma Kidomaru 'Round 2 - Fight 12: Takera Uchiha vs Notwen Uchiha' Outcome: Winner - Takera Uchiha 'Round 3 - Fight 13: Hayato vs Saikoro Daisuke' Winner of Fight 1 of Round 1 vs winner of Round 2 Fight 10 Outcome: Winner - Saikoro Daisuke 'Round 3 - Fight 14: Kidomaru Hatsuma vs Takera Uchiha' Outcome: Winner - Takera Uchiha 'Round 4 - Fight 15: Saikoro Daisuke vs Takera Uchiha' Outcome: Winner - Saikoro Daisuke Category:Entrants Category:Entrants - Redux Category: Exam 2 Teams Category:Exam 2 Teams - Redux